The Trumpet Call of God
by Bassclar84
Summary: Millions have disappeared. Meet and follow the journies of these new believers in Christ as they battle the AntiChrist and try to survive the next seven years.
1. Default Chapter

The Trumpet Call of God

A/N: This story is inspired by the Left Behind series by LaHaye and Jenkins. Any original characters are of my creation. Others belong to those great authors that have captured the attention of millions. Please read and review! God bless. 

"After this I looked, and there before me was a door standing open in heaven. And the voice that I had first heard speaking to me was like a trumpet said, 'Come up here, and I will show you what must take place after this.'" Revelation 4:1

Chapter One: Jessica and Kyle

"Now, Daddy, I've told you I have to work on Sundays. I'll go with you to church some other time." Jessica said into the phone. Her father was the pastor of a Southside Chicago Christian church.

She hung up the phone and felt an arm go around her waist. Her boyfriend, Kyle, nuzzled her neck. "Your dad pushing the religion deal again?"

"Yeah. He just won't give up. I mean I learned everything there is in Sunday school. If God hasn't convinced me now of his existence, then I don't think he ever will."

Kyle nodded and returned to the couch where a news report about some guy becoming the new Romanian president was on.

"Who's the hottie?" Jessica teased as she flopped on the couch. Carpathia was giving a conference about his future plans.

Kyle rolled his eyes and tossed his arm around her. "He happens to be the new president of Romania, if that interests you at all."

Jessica mocked yawned. "Nope, not a bit. As long as he's good looking, he's got my vote!"

            Later that day found Jessica packing her bag.

"How long you say you're going to be gone?" Kyle called from the kitchen.

"Three days." Jessica was the youngest leading woman lawyer in the Midwest. Only being in her mid-twenties, she was looking at her fourth promotion after the trip, if all went well.

            "I'm meeting with two bankers in London. They've worked with the company before and have a new proposal." She was representing an old, prestigious company that dealt with international trade. Apparently, the two bankers had done some investments in the United Nations.

            Jessica stared in the mirror and couldn't help but notice how much she had changed from being known as "the pastor's kid." She had grown up in the perfect family. Her parents were happily married and all three siblings got along like best friends, or that's how it seemed. If it was so perfect why did they barely talk anymore? 'Cause all they do is push religion,' she thought silently. Jessica had gone through the Sunday school, even believed in God at one point. She led vacation bible schools and discussion groups. That was all at church though. At school, she was captain of the debate team, drama club, and co captain of the swim team. Never once did she talk about her faith to her friends. Heck, it was bad enough being a pastor's kid much less parading her faith around and getting mocked even more!

            Jessica shook her head to clear her thoughts. That was the past and she had given up on God a long time ago. Correction, He had given up on her! Never did He answer her prayers. He didn't save her brother from getting hit by the drunk driver and where was He when her grandfather lay suffering from the cancer that slowly killed him. Jessica knew that God either didn't exist or was dead.

            Kyle was different. He had never been raised in a Christian home. His parents were divorced and still fought whenever they came within a hundred feet of each other. He was an only child and was very popular in school. He always had the nicest car, threw the biggest parties, and had the most popular girl as his prom date. When it came to God, Kyle figured that there was one but was always too busy with his own life to contemplate it much. Why did he need to? He had it all, right? God was only for those who were having a hard time and needed some extra support or a reason to keep going.

            A honk from outside signaled that Jessica's taxi was waiting.

"Better get going or you're going to miss your flight." Kyle said as Jessica slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked over and gave him a quick peck. "See ya in a few days." She started to walk towards the door; Kyle caught her hand and pulled her into a passionate embrace. "I'll miss you," he said quietly.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll call you when I land." They parted and Kyle watched her hurry down the stairs.


	2. Peggy and Mark

Chapter Two: Peggy and Mark

            _"So then, let us not be like others, who are asleep, but let us be alert and self-controlled." 1 Thessalonians 5:6_

            Peggy Baden was sitting at her desk, feet propped up on her wastebasket and thumbing through the latest in fashion magazines. Many found Peggy quite eccentric, and just by looking at her one could see why. Her fingers were laden with rings of different sizes and stones, her glasses were bright red with rhinestones outlining the frames, and her makeup was just as bright and overbearing as her clothing. However, the most peculiar thing about Peggy was the number of crystals hanging from around her neck. These were the center of her being, or so she thought. They provided the balance and strength that she needed in life, especially since after her husband left her.

            The phone rang, and without even glancing up form her magazine, she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Jessica Hansen's office. How may I help you?"

As the person talked, Peggy barely listened. "No, sir, she will be out of town for the remainder of the week. Yes, I'll be sure to leave a message for her and she'll call you as soon as she returns. You have a good day, sir."

She had been Jessica's secretary since the first promotion and they had become quite close friends despite their obvious differences. It wasn't soon after the last call that the phone started ringing again.

"Jessica Hansen's office."

"Hey, Peg, it's me."

"Jessica! Are you at the airport yet?"

"In the cab. Listen, I need a few documents faxed to the hotel. They're on the disk marked Stonagal and Cothran. I wanted to look over some figures a few more times."

"Sure, no problem. Oh and a Mister Ian Jacobs from Zonder and Ivan. He said he heard some great things about you from that stockbroker you got out of the jam a few months ago."

"Ah, yes, Jason Isaacs. Creepy little bugger."

"Yes, well this one's in a similar jam and figured you'd be able to help him out. He said he'd be willing to pay twice as much as Isaacs."

Jessica's voice perked up. "Wonderful! I'll get back to him as soon as I return from this investment gig."

"So what do these bankers want?"

"As far as I know they're recalling some old loans and need a lawyer. How they got a hold of me, I have yet to figure out."  
"International fame and at such a young age, what's a woman to do?" Peggy teased.

"Very funny. Well, just fax those documents over and I'll see you in a few days."

…………………….

Mark Pinnock watched as the last of the youth group ran out to their cars.

'Another day completed, you did it old man!' he thought bitterly. It had been his goal lately to try and make it through the day without anyone knowing the pain tearing at him from inside. He turned as saw Pastor Hansen watching him. Cursing silently, Mark knew he was in for some sort of lecture or another.

Pastor Hansen walked over and slung his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"You know, Mark, many see talking about their problems as whining or being weak. You should know that if you cannot talk to anyone, or myself you can always talk to God. He already knows your heart and is waiting patiently for you to come to Him. Lay your troubles on Him and He will give you rest."

Mark nodded and plastered a smile on his face. "Thanks, Pastor. I'm fine really, it's just been a rough day."

Pastor Hansen smiled, nodded, and bid the youth pastor a good night. As soon as Mark was left alone, his mask dropped and his face was set in rage.

'Talk to God? To a God who stole away the love of my life? Not very likely! He's the one that created this burden, why would he take it away? He's no God of love, but a God of pain and mistrust.' His inward fuming led him to his car where he sat, his head placed in his hands. He knew his whole life was a lie. Here he was, a youth pastor; guiding young children to walk a path God lay down for them. Mark didn't even know where he stood with God. He was positive that God was someone he thought he knew but had turned out to be very, very wrong.

            Mark peeled into his driveway of his apartment building, ignoring the curious looks of his neighbors. He grabbed his mail and practically ran up the stairs into his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he tossed the mail on a nearby table, not even glancing at them knowing they were all bills he could barely afford anyways. He had never been good with money, but loved owning the best that money could buy. Here he was in Palos Hills, an upper middle class neighborhood, and he topped them all. From his plasma TV to his 2004 Lexus, Mark lived the highlife, or so that was the role he felt he played. Those who knew him well, understood that Mark wanted the best to cover his pain though it never succeeded.

            Taking out a bottle of Scotch, he poured a drink and settled on the couch, turning the TV on. Buck Williams was giving some report on some farming deal or whatever it was; Mark didn't care and quickly changed to some meaningless game show, drinking his problems away.


	3. The Meetings

Chapter Three: The Meetings

            _"For the Lord himself will come down from heaven, with a loud command, with the voice of the archangel and with the trumpet call of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. After that, we who are still alive and are left will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so we will be with the Lord forever." 1 Thessalonians 4: 16-17_

            Jessica sat outside the office of Stonagal and Cothran in downtown London. Her foot tapped to the beat of the song playing softly from the secretary's desk. She recognized it as the music her dad played and kept buying her, although she always returned them for her favorite bands.

            The door to the office opened and two men walked out, coats in hand.

"Ah, Miss Hansen" one of the men said pleasantly and walked over to shake hands. "I am Mr. Stonagal and this is my partner and friend Mr. Cothran. We have a lunch meeting with an associate of ours, sorry about the inconvenience. However, we would be very pleased if you would join us."

Jessica accepted and picked up her briefcase. She followed them out of the building to a stretch limo waiting out front. During the ride to the restaurant, they talked business. Jessica learned that they wished to recall some loans that would most likely cause a large dispute. They wanted her as their representative to the United Nations.

"If I may ask, why do you wish to recall these loans at this time?"

"We do not wish to seem like we are bankrupting the U.N, but the matter is of business as usual."

Jessica tried to press for more information but the meeting was cut short as they entered the restaurant. However, there was a knot of doubt growing within her stomach. What were these men up to?

            They came to a table in a private corner of the classy restaurant.

"Ah, Nicolae!"

Jessica turned from admiring the restaurant and saw her clients embracing the young man from television. Intrigued, she made her way over to introduce herself.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Nicolae asked in his thick accent.

"She is a lawyer who will hopefully be representing us in some minor business dealings."

"I am Jessica Hansen, Mr. Carpathia." She stretched out her hand and was surprised when he took hers in both of his hands.

"American, no? I detect perhaps a Midwestern American accent?"

"Err, yes. Chicago to be precise. You have quite a talent there, Mr. Carpathia."

"Please, call me Nicolae, and while you do seem to have the accent I pinpointed, I have also heard of you through many businessmen even here in Europe. You have quite the reputation."

"Thank you."

While they chatted and ate, Jessica learned much about her new acquaintance. She couldn't help but be impressed with his views and plans for the future. It seemed he didn't even want the position as Romanian president but wasn't allowed to refuse.

"Yes, and it seems as our dear Nicolae will have a similar situation with the position as Secretary-General of the U.N."

"Really? Now that is impressive, Nicolae." Jessica said with a smile in his direction. "You have strong vision for the future. My father has always been concerned about humankind and the relationship we have with each other. I'm sure he would be ecstatic at your own vision."

"What does your father do, Ms. Hansen?" Stonagal inquired.

"He is a pastor at a small church near Chicago."  
"Interesting, and how is it growing up as a pastor's child?"

Jessica paused, thinking for a moment. "Let's just say that I rely on myself to plan the future because I know what I want and fight to get it."

The men laughed and echoed their similar views.

As they were leaving, a ruckus started within the restaurant.

"Have you seen my baby?"

"Where's my husband?"

"Someone please help!"

Rushing over to the crowd, Jessica saw a sight that would seem to change her life. People were missing with only clothes left behind. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turned and she met Nicolae's concern filled gaze.

"Come, Ms. Hansen. Follow me." Jessica turned and followed Nicolae out of the restaurant.

…………………

"At Lakeshore Christian we'll be having a…"

            Peggy sat in shock as the man at her door had disappeared. He was from the local church and came to invite her and the rest of the community to some fundraiser they were holding. What that fundraiser was, she didn't know because as he started to explain, he disappeared leaving his clothes.

            With a shriek, she slammed the door and bolted it shut. What was happening? Peggy hurried to the television and turned it on, hoping to find some answers, and oh boy were there answers! It seemed that people all over the world had experienced everything she just saw. While she sat in shock and watched the chaos forming around the world, she gripped her calming crystal tightly in her hand, waiting for their powers to work.

………………….

Mark had been on the phone while making a dinner for himself. He was talking to his best friend, who he had met in college and was also a youth pastor. When the line went dead, he figured they had lost connection. After redialing and receiving the answering machine, he hung up and sat in front of the television to finish his meal. He was just getting into the movie as a special report interrupted.

"It has come to our attention that millions of people around the world have vanished." The reporter said with a look of panic across her face.

"What the…?" Mark cried out, sitting forward as his food fell to the floor unnoticed.

"All young children seem to have been the first victims along with seemingly random adults, young and old. No one yet has definite answers, but many are claiming that this is the end of the world." The reporter proceeded to instruct people to stay in their homes and that airports were closed temporarily.

Mark sat in shock because he knew what happened. God was no longer dead to him. "Oh God" he whispered in a pained cry. He knew that he was alone now because the rest of his family were believers, as were most of his friends. Ignoring the reporter's instructions of staying home, he ran out to his car and sped out towards the church. Perhaps there he would find his answers.


	4. Finding the Way

Chapter Four: Finding the way

_"I tell the truth, whoever hears my word and believes him who sent me has eternal life and will not be condemned." John 5:24_

Mark entered his church, expecting it to be empty. How wrong he turned out to be and he recognized a few people from the congregation gathering in the sanctuary. When he entered, they flocked to him for answers.

"Mark, Jesus came didn't he?"

"Why were we left behind?"

"I thought I gave my life to Christ, why am I not with my wife?"

Mark felt completely overwhelmed; these were the questions that he had no answers for. Making his excuses, he retreated towards Pastor Hansen's office hoping to find some solution. Sitting at the desk, he started going through the computer. He was about to give up after only finding old sermons and budget plans when he find a document entitled leftbehind.doc. Mark opened it and started reading.

"Dear friend,

            If you are reading this then millions have disappeared and no one seems to have the answers. Perhaps you grew up in this church or just happen to have wandered in. Either way, you are here searching for answers that don't seem to exist. Do not give up hope because there is an answer…"

Mark continued to read about how Jesus came back and took all the dead and alive in Christ to heaven in order to spare them from the next seven years. Mark felt a fire burn through his body as his heart opened. Now he knew that God was there and had a plan for him. Falling to his knees he cried out. "God, I do not deserve you, but yet you're there and have been all along. How could I have doubted you? Forgive me, Lord. Please!" Sobs racked his body as words failed him, but God knew his heart. Mark felt God's love pour over him and he looked heavenward. "Lord, you died so that I may live and I thank you for that gift. Please save me and use me."

Hours passed as Mark poured over all the past sermons and documents that Pastor Hansen left.

………………

Jessica sat in her hotel room, trying to get through to her family and Kyle. However, all circuits were busy. The television reported on the disappearances that were causing riots and major accidents around the world. Jessica hoped that Kyle had either been safe on the Army base or at home and not driving when the disappearances happened. Somehow, she knew he hadn't disappeared, or had he? Remembering that her father had preached about something like this, she feared that perhaps it had to do something with Jesus. If so, she was screwed. Trying her cell phone again, she dialed Kyle and listened to the ring she had been longing to hear. It rang, and rang, and finally the answering machine kicked on.

"You've reached Jessica and Kyle…"

"Damn it all!" Jessica cursed and flung her phone across the room where it hit the wall with a thunk, but thankfully unharmed. She turned her aggression onto the television.

"Why can't you tell me where my family is, huh? WHERE ARE THEY?"

She threw herself onto the bed and wept until her eyes hurt from crying. Sitting up, she grabbed the Bible from the dresser and was just about to start reading when the phone buzzed.

"Ms. Hansen?"

"Yes?"

"There's a Nicolae Carpathia calling."  
            "Connect, please."

Jessica waited for the connection; perhaps Nicolae had some answers.

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Nicolae?"  
            "I was just checking on you. Is everything alright?"

"I was just able to connect back to my boyfriend but there wasn't an answer. The circuits are very busy."  
            "I understand. There are no definite answers to the disappearances but several plausible theories. Everything will be sorted out, trust me, Jessica."

"Of course, Nicolae."

He left his number should an emergency occurred and said that he was sure they'd meet again soon.

Jessica hung up the phone and turned back to the bed, willing sleep to come. Throwing the Bible back in the drawer with barely a glance, she pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep picturing those blue eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

……………..

            Peggy had made it into work that day and spent the time trying to get in touch with Jessica. The office building was practically deserted, as many were either searching for friends and family, or disappeared themselves. On what seemed like the billionth time, Jessica's cell phone started to ring.

"Jessica?"

"Mmm, yes?"

"Oh thank God you're still here. I thought you had disappeared too."

There was a slight pause. "Are you okay, Peg?"

"Not the slightest. I saw a man disappear in front of my eyes, Jessica! Just one moment there and the next…gone. My crystals don't seem to be helping with this much stress. I think I need a bigger crystal."

Jessica gave a dry laugh. "I think I may have a way home, but I'll have to make some phone calls. If you can, try and call my parents or their church. See if you can find them and try to find Kyle. He was supposed to be at work yesterday. I don't know if they would have kept them overtime."

"No problem, Jessica. Just get home quick."

Jessica hung up and Peggy started returning missed calls from other clients wondering if their cases were going to be postponed. It was going to be a long day.


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter Five: The Search Begins

_"For this son of mine was dead and is alive again, he was lost and is found." Luke 15:24_

When Jessica awoke the next morning, she immediately set her plan into action. Picking up her cell phone, she quickly dialed Nicolae's number.

"Nicolae Carpathia."

"Hey it's Jessica."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, I've talked to my secretary. She cannot get a hold of anyone in my family. I need to get home as quickly as possible. I hate to be a bother as I'm sure you are very busy, but is there anything you can do?"

Nicolae was silent for a moment. "I cannot personally escort you, as I would like to, but I can arrange for a private charter to get you home no later then this evening. I will make a few phone calls and send an escort to pick you up at 2:00."

Jessica thanked him and after just a few more words, she hung up and immediately began packing.

Two o'clock came quickly as Jessica found herself in the back of a limo being driven to a private airstrip for United Nation officials. Soon she would be home.

………………..

Mark walked out of the office from where he had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Many more people have found their way into the church looking for answers. Picking up the many copies of Pastor Hansen's letter, he passed them among the crowd and sat back to see what would happen.

It didn't take long for the millions of questions to begin. "So you're telling me that Jesus came back and took my wife?" a man lashed out accusingly. Similar questions came pouring out, but as Mark looked out into the faces, he saw many weeping and praying. Perhaps, he could make a difference. Standing in front of the room, he began explaining what he knew.

"Jesus had warned us that he was indeed coming again. We would not know the day or the hour. If we had truly been believers in Him then we would have been called up to the clouds to meet Jesus and been taken to heaven, just as our loved ones were. The Bible says that the dead in Christ would rise first followed by the rest of those would accepted Jesus."

"So that's it? We're done for?"

"Not at all. God is still here, waiting for us to accept Him and his gift of eternal life. It's all up to us now. We know he exists; he got our attention. It's our choice whether or not we want to accept him or reject him." He went further to explain about salvation and the reason why Jesus came to give us eternal life. Many came forward to accept Christ, yet some scoffed and rejected the idea that Jesus had called up their loved ones.

After hours of praying and talking with people, he retreated back to his car. Getting in, he leaned his head against the steering wheel. "Lord, help me. I still do not have all the answers for these people. Provide me with the right words."

…………………..

Jessica had made it back to Chicago, with her first stop being her office to pick up Peggy. They then headed towards Southside Christian with hopes of finding her parents. Pulling into the parking lot, Jessica saw that it was unusually crowded for a Tuesday evening. Searching for her dad's car she spotted Mark. Walking over to the blue Ford, she tapped the window.

"Mark?"

Mark looked up. "Jessica!" He cried out in surprise and quickly climbed out of the car and gave her a hug. They had grown to know each other while Jessica was still in college and would occasionally help with Sunday school.

"Mark, where's daddy? Is he inside?"

Mark pulled away and looked into her eyes. Of all the people, he thought that she would know the truth instantly.

"Jessica, why don't you just come inside so we can talk?"

She followed him into her dad's office and turned as he shut the door behind them.

"Okay, what's the deal? Where are my parents?"

"Jessica, they're gone."

"They can't be gone! It's not possible." Jessica scoffed and tears welled up in her eyes. Mark picked up a copy of her dad's letter and handed it to her. The office was silent as she read.

"You mean to tell me you believe this stuff? You actually believe this?!"

"Jessica, can you not tell me that your father has never once warned you of this? I guarantee you that he did cause he sure warned me. I just refused to listen; I was a youth group leader. I was supposed to know all of this and believe, but I didn't. We've had talks of this before, Jessica. I know you reject this faith because you want control, but you have to realize that you don't have any control. If you did then you would have been able to prevent your parents from answering the Lord's call. No one has control over anything."

"I am not going to listen to this." She hissed out through her tears. Jesus stole her parents from her? How could she just accept that?

Storming out of the office, she ran back to her car and peeled out.

"What's wrong?"

Jessica threw the crumbled letter at Peggy. Silence reigned again as Peggy read. "This was written before everything happened?"

"Yes, my father wrote it and he's disappeared."

Silence came over again and Jessica stole a look at Peggy. "What?"

"I mean it makes sense. The man who I saw disappear was from a church. That has to be the connection between everyone right? They were all Christians." Peggy paused for a second. "Is it too late, Jessica? Are we all damned?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Damn it all! Not you too! I refuse to believe any of this, and no I don't have any answers for you. If you want them then go back to the church." They had been stuck in traffic and not had gotten any farther then a few blocks from the church so Peggy simply got out and walked back from where they came. She was determined to get some answers, even if Jessica was not.


	6. Seeking Help

Chapter Six: Seeking Help

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out but lets of things have been going on. The summer's flown by so quickly and between working, summer school, worship band, and trying to get my application done for my missions trip I've lost track of my writing. Let me know what you think of the update. The chapters will hopefully start getting longer. R/R!

_"For truly, I say to you, if you have faith as a grain of mustard seed, you will say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there,' and it will move; and nothing will be impossible to you." Matthew 17:20_

Mark was just closing up the office again as Peggy walked in.

"Can you help me?" She asked. She had recognized him as the one who knew Jessica.

"I can try. What is it you need?"  
            "My name's Peggy and I am a friend of Jessica Hansen. She gave me this letter." Peggy held up the piece of paper. "I want to know more. Is it too late for those left on Earth?"

Mark smiled at indicated for Peggy to have a seat on the cushioned bench in the hall.

"Now then, you asked if it is too late. No, Peggy, it's not. Just because God took his children away doesn't mean He still doesn't want us to embrace him and accept his son as our Savior. In fact, the rapture truly opened many eyes to Him now. This is our second chance, if you choose to accept it." They talked for hours, each giving their own stories of their lives. Mark told about how he was raised in a Christian home, but after his wife and newborn child's deaths. He explained that even though he pushed God away, God never gave up on him. When the disappearances happened, he knew what had happened, even if at first he didn't want to believe it. Mark told about finding the letter, which is proving to many that Jesus did come and rapture his church.

Peggy told of how she was raised in a divorced family that never chose a religion. She got into the New Age a few years ago after reading an article on them. "It was just something to believe in; I never really thought about why I believed it." She told about seeing the man on her doorstep disappear and about her and Laura's conversation in the car, which led her back to the church.

"So, Peggy, what do you believe in now that this has all happened?"

Peggy thought for a moment "I believe that Jesus came and raptured His church."

Mark led Peggy to accept Christ as her Savior and then embraced her. "Welcome to the family, sister."

…………………..

The cleanup crews were already starting and were digging through one of the major accident sites off of I-55. "Another disappearance." A man grumbled as he finally made it through some of the wreckage.

"We got a body here!" another man called from an adjacent car. They shined their lights into the dim interior of a badly destroyed car.

"Military guy… check his tags."

The closer man searched the shirt and pulled out the dog tags. "Sergeant Kyle Ward. Poor guy hope we can get a hold of his family."

…………………

After hours on the road, Laura finally made it to her apartment complex. Hurrying up the stairs, she threw open the door.

"Kyle? Are you here?" There was no answer. Throwing her bag on the couch, she noticed that there were two new messages on the machine. Praying that they'd be from Kyle, she hit the button. It was a recorded message for everyone to either phone in or update by Internet if they were accounted for. She jotted down the webpage and clicked open her laptop.

Scanning, the database she updated her own name from unknown to accounted for. Scanning the list, she found her parents names under those who disappeared. Unfortunately, she also found Kyle's name.

"Oh, God, please no!" She cried out as tears streamed down her face. He was under the deceased list.

She fell to her knees and starting ranting at God. "Why God? Why'd you have to take everyone I love from me? What kind of loving God is that? Since you're so all powerful, bring them back! I'll believe then, God. Bring my family back and I'll believe!" She stopped; only the sounds of her sobs were heard as she waited for the miracle that would never come.

"How am I supposed to believe? Where were you, God? Where were you when my brother died? Where were you when grandpa died? Where were you as I lay in bed night after night crying myself to sleep? You were never there for me; how am I supposed to accept you when you never stopped the pain?" she whispered softly. Eventually, she walked to her room and fell asleep on the bed.

………………….

Back in Europe, Nicolae smiled to himself. Soon his whole new plan would fall exactly into place. The vanishings couldn't have happened at a better time and Jessica Hansen would be the perfect addition to his new staff. Who better to have representing him then the world's leading lawyer? With the right moves, Nicolae knew she'd be on the first plane out of Chicago by the end of the week.


End file.
